Desde el inicio hasta el fin
by Ushui-chan
Summary: Toshiro quiere confesarle sus sentimientos a Hinamori pero no sabe como, se le presenta la ocasión en donde ella lo invita al mundo humano. ¿Podrá decirle sus sentimientos?, ¿Por qué Hinamori lo invito al mundo humano?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Vamos al mundo humano!**

Eran las 11 am en la Sociedad de Almas, una teniente muy alegre, caminaba al décimo escuadrón. Y tras abrir la puerta de un golpe…

-Taicho tiene una nueva misión - dijo una alegre matsumoto.

Uh,…¡Taichooo, donde esta!- dijo ella corriendo por toda la Sociedad de Almas.

_Flash Back_

_-shiro-chan vamos solo será un rato._

_-te he dicho que no me llames así!, dijo toshiro con una vena en la cabeza_

_- (puchero) vamos!_

_- Esta bien, está bien!... (Pasándose una mano a la cara) iré contigo a dar un paseo al mundo humano._

_-Arigato shiro-chan nos vemos mañana a las 8am, dijo Hinamori para desaparecer con un paso veloz._

_- Espera!, tks que are contigo. *Quizás mañana te podre decir lo que siento*_

_Al día siguiente….._

_Hinamori vestía con un vestido que le había regalado matsumoto cuando ella fue al mundo humano, era blanco con bordes de un ligero color verde y llevaba en el pelo un cintillo de color blanco.__ Hitsugaya se sonrojo un poco al comparase pues el solo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans que le compro matsumoto por obligación._

_-Shiro-chan…. ¿qué te pasa?_

_Hitsugaya volvió en sí y dijo:_

_-A…. Que…. No nada vamos.- Dicho esto tomo a Hinamori de la muñeca y la condujo al mundo humano._

_Al llegar…_

_-Shiro-chan, ya me puedes soltar la muñeca.- dijo una sonrojada Hinamori._

_-A!, perdón no…. No me di cuenta._

_-Descuida no pasa nada….. Bueno a donde vamos primero._

_-Etto… Hinamori creo que ayer te fuiste tan deprisa que no me dejaste decirte que los humanos empiezan sus actividades a las 10 am. _(si he convertido a Karakura una ciudad floja)

_-Ehhh!, (puchero)¿Tan tarde?_

_- Bue no si quieres vamos al parque o a un observador, y si te da sueño y aún es temprano nos vamos devuelta a la Sociedad de Almas._

_-No!, Iremos a un parque y jugaremos un rato allá y después vamos a un observador y nos sacaremos una foto. ¿Te parece?._

_-Está bien, pues entonces hay que caminar unas cuadras más allá y encontraremos un parque._

_Dicho esto se fueron en camino, mientras caminaban hablaban sobre las cosas que veían en ese mundo tan raro para Hinamori, pero muy normal para Hitsugaya. Hasta que Hinamori se quedó viendo un televisor._

_-Shiro-chan ¿Qué es esta caja negra?, ¿Por qué hay personas dentro?_

_- Eso es un televisor, y esas personas no están a dentro si no que es grabada la escena y después se reproduce en el televisor._

_- Shiro-chan parece que has estado tanto tiempo en este mundo que parece que estuvieras viviendo aquí.- dijo Momo con una sonrisa tierna._

_-Bueno pues no es mi culpa que me manden muchas misiones para el mundo humano. Bueno sigamos._

_-Si!_

_Al llegar al parque lo primero que iso Hinamori fue ir al columpio, después lo siguió Hitsugaya en el que estaba al lado._

_-Este es uno de mis juegos favoritos, nunca pensé que aquí abrían de estos juegos!._

_-Si tienes razón, se quedó viendo a Hinamori con su típica sonrisa mientras ella seguía columpiándose. *Quizás este puede ser el momento para decírtelo*_

_-. . . Hinamori._

_- (se detuvo) Si, shiro-chan. (Sonrisa tierna)._

_- Te quiero decir que …_

_-Que shiro-chan?_

_- Que me dejes de llamar Shiro-chan!_

_- jajajaja venga no te enfades mucho con eso, además estamos en el mundo humano, para que te diría Hitsugaya Taicho._

_-Me rindo….. creo que entonces no te podrás enojar si te llamo Momo-moja-camas._

_-Eso no es lindo como Shiro-chan!_

_-Pues entonces hasta que me llames por mi nombre o por cualquier medio que no sea Shiro-chan te llamare momo-moja-camas._

_-No se vale (puchero)…..grrrr (estomago de Hinamori). _

_-Iré a ver si el quiosco de la esquina está abierto, si quieres esperas aquí._

_-Me quedo, gracias shi-, perdón la costumbre. Gracias (algo sonrojada) Toshiro._

_Hitsugaya le acaricia la cabeza y le dice, por lo menos es un avance. Y se va. Hinamori se toca la cabeza como para recuperar esa acaricia de su amigo._

_-Creo que serán una de las cosas que extrañare de ti. Se dijo para sí misma y empezó a columpiarse lenta mente mientras tarareaba una nana que les cantaba la abuela cuando era pequeña. (Si la quieren escuchar has clíck aquí __ watch?v=HulTYI1TvrA__)_

_Dakara mata hitotsu wasureta __  
__Hanafuku haru no asa __  
__Kaketa PURISUMU goshi no sora __  
__furetetai dake negattetai dake._

_Lala lalala lalala lala_

_En eso aparece el alma de un niño de no más de 5 años, y se esconde detrás de unos arbustos para escuchar la canción._

_-Si te gusta la canción no te escondas,- dijo Hinamori mientras se da va la vuelta y miraba hacia los arbustos._

_-No…. No me aras…. Daño… ¿Verdad?._

_-Porque te aria daño, ven quieres escucharla más cerca?_

_El niño sale de su escondite, tenía el pelo de color negro y ojos café oscuro, llevaba una polera roja, unos pantalones azules y en medio de su pecho una cadena…._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Haku._

_-Bueno Haku, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_El niño pone sus manos frente a ella con los 5 dedos._

_- 5 años… dijo Hinamori algo triste_

_-¿Cómo supo que estaba escondidito a allá atrás?, desde que Salí a caminar con mi mama,… cuando cruce la calle, cuando me di cuenta no estaba mi mamita y nadie me tomaba en cuenta. Y hace poco logre correr de un monstruo feo y malo. (El niño empezó a llorar y se colocaba las manos en los ojos como para evita que salieran más lágrimas. _

_Hinamori se acercó al niño y lo abrazo y el pobre lloraba con más fuerza correspondiéndole al abrazo. No llores, te llevare con tu mamá pero quiero que me digas en donde te diste cuenta que ya no estabas con tu mama._

_-Hinamori que pasa?_

_- AH! Shiro-chan no me asustes de esa manera!_

_-Creo que escuche algo… o no Momo-moja-camas._

_Hinamori se para y deja descubierto al niño y este al no sentir el abrazo de Hinamori agarra el vestido y se queda mirando con cara fulminante a Hitsugaya._

_-Emm… Hinamori….. Quien es ese niño?_

_- A él es Haku y cómo puedes ver …._

_Toshiro ve que el niño tiene una cadena en el pecho.- Hinamori no crees que es mejor que lo llevemos a mejor vida?_

_El niño se asusta y se esconde detrás de Hinamori.-Shiro-chan! No lo asustes, no vez que tiene tan solo 5 años y ….. Bueno creo que eso explica la cadena._

_El niño ve que Hitsugaya tenía unas bolas de arroz y tiro 2 veces el vestido de Hinamori._

_-Que pasa Haku?_

_-Hambre,- apuntando a las bolas de arroz._

_Hitsugaya dudo un poco al darle unas de las bolas de arroz pero al ver la cara del niño se agacho y le extendió una mano y le dio 1._

_-Gracias ….. shio-chan.- Y empezó a comer._

_-Solo porque eres un niño te dejare que me llames así._

_-Y yo que shiro-chan?_

_Hitsugaya se levanta y la enfrenta, tu y yo teníamos un trato, y toma que tu también debes de tener hambre._

_-Gracias….. Toshiro._

_Cuando Hinamori estaba a punto de hacer el primer mordisco el niño le tira de nuevo el vestido. El niño le mira con una cara de angelito y ella entendió, cuando estaba a punto de entregárselo, Toshiro interrumpe._

_-Come el mío, y se lo entrega al niño._

_-Gracias shio-chan._

_- Y que vas a comer?_

_-No tenía tanta hambre después de todo. Venga come rápido para ayudar a este niño_


	2. Cap 2: Nunca toques a un niño de 5 años

Hola!

Solo les quiero decir que publicare capítulos los viernes o sábados o cuando tenga inspiración y que hoy fue una excepción porque quizás no publique este viernes o sábado asique les dejo el cap. Ya que además tengo a una amiga que me decía que lo publicara pronto, y que también la canción que canto hinamori no apareció el link. Aquí les dejo el nombre para que la puedan escuchar _**The Place Where Wishes Come True (Vocal Version).-Clannad.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Nunca toques a un niño de 5 años**_

-Kira!-Llego una teniente muy cansada

-Matsumoto no me asustes de mi esa Manera!

-Gomen Kira,¿ pero has visto a mi Taicho?, si no lo encuentro y no le digo que tiene una misión importante el Capitan Yamamoto me matara!.

-Matsumoto ayer Hitsugaya Taicho, te dijo que saldría al mundo humano con Hinamori. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Mmm… (Un dedo en el mentón), acaso fue cuando estaba borracha…

-Matsumoto tu nunca cambiaras (con una gotita en la cabeza)

-Ay Kira no exageres, ahora que mi Taicho está afuera podemos beber sake todo el día!, hay que llamar a Hisagi y Renji para que nos acompañe, Hay que hacer una fiesta en grande!

-Matsumoto!

-Nani Kira?

-No crees que sería mejor que fueras al mundo humano a decirle la misión a tu Taicho?

-Kira eres maravilloso, aprovechando iría a hacer algunas compras….. (Matsumoto mira a Kira con cara malvada).- Sabes Kira, para una dama como yo, le es muy malo llevar todas las bolsas de compras. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Ejem…. Matsumoto yo creo que sería mejor que solo fueras a-

-Bien, ahora solo hay que decirle a Hisagi si quiere venir o a Renji.- Pero no quiero ir.-dijo como excusa Kira que no pudo con el agarre de matsumoto.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

En el mundo Humano

-¿Estás seguro que es este lugar Haku?.- Pregunto Hinamori mirando la calle.

-Sí, aquí fue cuando me di cuentas que mi mamá ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se dirigían?.- Pregunto Hitsugaya mientras observaba aquel lugar.

-Íbamos al templo, porque hoy celebramos el cumple de mi abuelito.

- ¿Sabes dónde queda el Templo Haku?

- Es en una calle con muchos árboles, flores y cerca hay un lugar donde se puede ver la ciudad.

-Eso no nos ayuda mucho niño.- dijo Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

-Toshiro no le hables así, es solo un niño.

Mientras discutían las personas miraban a ambos con cara rara, cosa que no paso por desapercibido de Hitsugaya. Toma a Hinamori de la muñeca, y al niño del brazo y los lleva a un lugar más apartado.

-¿Qué ocurre Toshiro?.- Pregunto Hinamori algo impaciente y sonrojada por cómo estaban ella y el.

-Shio-chan me hace daño!.-dijo casi llorando el pobrecito de Haku.

Cuando llegaron a una plaza, que no había tanta gente, se sentaron cerca de una pileta.

-Toshiro….., (dijo dulce con lago de preocupación hinamori)

-No importa solo hay que evitar lugares con mucha gente, es todo.

-Shio-chan ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Que quieres niño.- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Shio-chan ¿a usted le preocupo de cómo nos miraban la personas que pasaban cerca?.- hinamori miro a Haku, ella nunca pensó que un niño como el fuera tan buen observador.

-Y que si fue así?- mirando a otro lado.

-Muchas gracias señor.

En eso Hitsugaya y Hinamori sienten la energía espiritual de una hollow.

-Maldición y justo ahora.

-¿Qué hacemos Toshiro?

-¿Qué sucede shio-chan?

-Hinamori tu corre con Haku a un lugar seguro yo me encargo del hollow.- dijo toshiro mientras se tomaba una píldora y le dio una orden al alma que estaba en su cuerpo de proteger a Hinamori y Haku.

-Si señor!.- contesto el alma.

-Bien!

-Shio-chan porque este vestido así? - Pregunta con miedo.

-Yo te explicare luego Haku, ahora hay que escondernos.

-Porque hay que escondernos, que pasa?,- pregunto al borde del llanto haku.

-Escucha niño!,- Grito toshiro antes de dirigirse al hollow,- si eres un hombre no tienes que llorar si te asusta algo, solo tienes que levantar la frente y seguir adelante y enfrentarlo..

-Toshiro… (Dijo algo sorprendida hinamori)

-Shio-chan…(Haku se seca las lágrimas),Si así lo are!.

-Ahora corran!

Hinamori, Haku y el alma salen corriendo a un lugar muy apartado, se detuvieron cerca de un rio a descansar. Mientras esperaban a que Toshiro volviera, Hinamori y el alma le explicaban a Haku lo que podían de los Shinigamis y Hollows.

-Asique por eso pudieron saber que había un monstruo cerca.- dijo inocente haku

- A sí es.- dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Onee-san ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?,- pregunto haku.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?,- comento hinamori mientras se acomodaba en la llerba

- ¿Cómo conociste a Shio-chan?

- A pues lo conocí cuando era niña, él es uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando estudiaba para convertirme en shinigami lo visitaba poco donde la abuelita. Asique cuando iba aprovechaba lo máximo para jugar y por supuesto comer sandías. (Dijo hinamori con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos)

-Onee-san no me hable de comida, aún tengo hambre.

-Iré por algo de comer,- dijo el alma mientras caminaba aun puesto de algodones de azúcar que apenas se podía ver.

Mientras Hinamori y haku seguían conversando otro hollow apareció y los ataco de improvisto, con uno de sus brazos tomo a Hinamori y en el otro a Haku, el alma no duro mucho ya que con un golpe quedo fuera de combate.

-ONEE-SAN TENGO MIEDO, AYUDAME ONNE-SAN!

-Pero que niño tan miedoso,- Dijo lanzándolo junto al alma el hollow,- al contrario esta mujer tiene una energía espiritual deliciosa, te devorare lentamente. Tranquila, por ser linda, te daré unos segundos más de vida mientras me deshago de estos dos.

Dejo a Hinamori colgada de un árbol y se empezó a acercar a los otro dos.

-ONEE-SAAAN!,- dijo casi llorando haku.

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR UN PELO DE ESE NIÑO, ESCUCHASTE MALDITO HOLLOW!,- dijo hinamori con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hay cállate dulzura no vez que enojada sabaras más amarga, relájate que ya será tu turno.

- Te lo advertí, ¡DESINTEGRATE, PERRO NEGRO DE RONDANINI. MÍRATE A TI MISMO CON TERROR Y DESPUES PERFORA TU PROPIA GARGANTA! ¡BAKUDO NUMERO 9 GEKI! (golpe)

El hollow se paraliza y grita,- ¡Pero que me has hecho mujer, cuando me libere veras!

Pues inténtalo después de esto; ¡TELA VACILANTE, CIENTOS DE CENTELLAS ENTRELAZADAS, GRAN SELLO DE LAS MIL PROHIBICIONES!¡BAKUDO NUMERO 99 PARTE 2 KU-JU-KU!.

-Mal…di….ta. El hollow desaparece, Hinamori se arregla un poco el vestido y corre al encuentro de Haku y el alma.

-Te encuentras bien Haku?

-Onee-san….. ¿Es normal ver borroso?

Hinamori se alarmo pues cuando le toco la cabeza del niño vio sangre.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Bueno pues espero que les allá gustado pero la inspiración me dejo en el peor momento, los ataques de bakudo se me ocurrieron así sin mas y pues si les gusto ver a Hinamori en acción y quieren seguir leyendo a ella así pues dejen en los comentarios y nos leemos.

Bye-bye.


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¡Mama!

Mi Vida Contigo capítulo 3: ¡Mamá!

-¿Donde esta shio-chan?.- dijo haku medio dormido

-El ya viene, solo hay que esperar unos minutos más.- Momo intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas.

- Ya ….. ¿Se hizo de noche?.- mientras hinamori apoyaba a Haku en sus brazos.

-Si….. se ha hecho de noche.- (_Toshiro por favor apresúrate_)

-Ya veo, también hacer frio, verdad?- mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente haku.

-Si, en verano es costumbre que haga frio en la noche.- decía Hinamori para calmar al pequeño.

-Tengo sueño…. Puedo dormir un poco?

-Solo espera Llegue Toshiro y albergará .. - DIJO Hinamori al estallar los llantos de vanguardia.

-Entonces puedo aunque sea descansar los ojos?

-Solo espera un poco haku. (_Toshiro apresúrate, necesitamos llevarla al otro mundo_).

-Necesita algo Señorita?.- pregunto el alma a Momo.

Sí, por favor, dile a Toshiro que la prisa, que Haku es el punto de ... de ... (mira a Haku) para permanecer dormido.

-Pero Señorita, las órdenes del Capitán Hitsugaya son protegerla a usted y a Haku.

-Por lo mismo, dile a Toshiro que-

-Que me diga qué?

-Shio-chan….. qué bueno.- dijo débil haku.

Toshiro al escuchar la voz de Haku muy debil, a Hinamori con heridas y el vestido todo sucio y al alma ensangrentada. Supo que los habían atacado.

-Al fin Shio-chan ... Llegó ...

Toshiro miro a Momo buscando una respuesta, esta solo le indico su mano, que estaba en la cabeza del niño. Toshiro supo que lo mejor ahora sería llevarlo al otro mundo…

-Haku, ahora vas a ir con tu mama solo espera un poco, vamos a ir a otro lugar….. un lugar donde podar estar para siempre con tu madre.- dijo toshiro hacercandoce a Haku mientras sacaba la espada.

-Pero, aun no veo a mi mama… donde esta?

-Estarás con ella muy pronto haku, ahora puedes dormir.- dice Toshiro mientas le hace la porificacion.

Al terminar la purificación, momo estalla en llantos y abraza a Toshiro, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Toshiro colca su mano en su cabeza, ella se aleja del hombro y quedan a corta distancia de sus rostros…..

-15

-14

-13

-12

-11

-10

-9

-8

-7

-6

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

Continuara….

* * *

Emmm... etto ... los quiero sobre todo a una amiga que le gusta bleach y esta leyendo esto y que me va a matar en unos días mas si no subo el próximo capitulo.

dejen comentarios, de verdad ayuda.

bye-bye


	4. ¡¡AVISO!

_**Hola!**_

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad ayudan mucho, también agradecer a Cony-chan por su apoyo (¬¬) con cariño 3 ^u^. Y quisiera su opinión si quieren que agregue más parejas, como ichiruki, ulquihime, matsumoto y gin (_no sé cuál es su nombre en pareja_) u otras parejas que se encuentren en Bleach. No importa lo raras que sean las parejas siempre y cuando sean de Bleach. (_Si no les gustaron las parejas que puse anterior mente pues no creo que le guste la continuación de la historia_) También pedirles perdón por mi ortografía en los fics, lo que ocurre es que mi computador les hace cosas raras a las palabras por decirlo de alguna manera.

También que tengan paciencia ya que quizás no suba más capítulos por temas de estudios, pero no me demorare más de 3 meses en actualizar.

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Bye-Bye ^_^/**_


	5. Cap 4: Matsumoto!

**Capítulo 4: Matsumoto!**

_Recapitulando_

_-Estarás con ella muy pronto haku, ahora puedes dormir.- dice Toshiro mientas le hace la purificación._

_Al terminar la purificación, momo estalla en llantos y abraza a Toshiro, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Toshiro colca su mano en su cabeza, ella se aleja del hombro y quedan a corta distancia de sus rostros….._

Alma: Ejem… disculpe señor. Creo que van llegar más huecos si no oculta su energía espiritual.

Toshiro: (maldita alma).- decía con una vena en la cabeza.

Momo: creo que será mejor que volvamos a la Sociedad de Almas. Tengo que cambiarme. La peli castaña se puso un tanto roja por la escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir, se abrazó a sí misma y se quedó mirando el lugar en donde estuvo por última vez Haku.

-Tranquila, lo buscare en la sociedad de almas si te sientes así más tranquila.- Le respondió Toshiro tocándole un hombro y media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias, Toshiro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

En la Sociedad de almas…

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!

Rangiku: Taicho… hip ….. Tranquilo… hip no pasa nada…. Verdad…. Kira hip…

Kira: Es verdad hip…. Capitán…. Hip…. Además no se supone que debería volver con Momo hip…

Momo: Kira, estoy aquí parada al frente tuyo.- dijo Momo no muy contenta como siempre.

Hisagi: Apueschto a que el capitán hip, le iso algo a Momo, hip… para que esha este así hip. (Cae al suelo)

Rangiku: Eh! Hisagi, creo que solo dices eso hip… porque bebiste mucho….. hip.

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO MAS TE VALE LIMPIAR TODO ESTO!

Rangiku: Y por qué sho Taicho?, los niños buenos tienen que hacer eso, ¿verdad Momo?

Momo: Rangiku creo que no fue buena idea que-

Toshiro: Congela los cielos helados Hyōri-

Momo: No es necesario shiro-chan!.- se tiro encima de él, cayendo ambos al suelo, dejando con la sangre helada a Hisagi, Kira y Matsumoto.

Hisagi: Ya me acorde tengo que terminar de hacer unos papeles, Adiós Capitán.

Kira: Si, e y yo tenía que reunirme con el comandante. Nos vemos.

Perdonen por dejarlos por un tiempo. Bueno espero que esto lo recompense. Dejen comentarios y nos vemos en unos días.

Gracias por sus comentarios ayudan mucho, Cony-chan ¬¬.

Bye-bye.


End file.
